For love or answers?
by MM278
Summary: Rachel Zander. Her initials. RZ. Remind you of someone? Yep she's his daugheter and shes here to do his dirty work. She has to gain Jerome's trust and heart and then kill him. She was raised to be a cold blodded murder. Can she bring herself to kill the only boy she has ever had feelings for?
1. Chapter 1

HOA FAN FIC- For Love or Answers?

Rachel's POV

I'm on my way to Anubis house. Yay! I didn't want go, my dad is making me. He always makes me do his dirty work for him. I've never had friends before. Everyone thinks that I'm a freak for never socializing. All I do is take orders from my dad and hide in the shadows of other people.

Some kid opened the door. He was just staring at me with his mouth open. I laughed. That caught his attention.

"Oh, Hi I'm Jerome"

Oh crap, of course the first cute boy, I see I have to kill.

"Rachel"

"Jerome stop bothering the poor girl" I heard some girl scream

Some older woman walked in. She must be our caretaker or whatever you call it.

"Hi dearie, I'm your housemother Trudy"

"Hi"

"Here, let me show you your housemates"

"This is Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Mick, and I see you have me Jerome"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Zander"

"Hey" they all said in unison.

I know RZ just like my father.

Jerome's POV

Wow, Rachel has the piercing blue eyes. They remind me of someone, I just cant put my finger on it.

Rachel's POV

Some dude came down the stairs. I assume Victor.

"Ms. Zander. Please come to my office".

"Sure"

I sat on a chair and he asked me,

"Do you know a man named Rene or Rufus Zeno"

"Nope"

Lies

"Are you sure"

"Yep"

Lies again

"May I leave now"

"Of course"

Ok. Confession time. Rufus is my father. I was sent here to kill Jerome, and anyone else who stands in my way. I know I'm probably gonna rot in hell but I was raised to be a cold blooded murder, just like my father. It's in my blood. He's the only family I have. I was raised to never feel regret, fear, or anything else that will stand in the way of my goals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

It's 2:30 am and I cannot sleep for the life of me, and I'm bored as hell. I walk downstairs and who do I see?

Jerome

I decided that the faster I do this the easier.

"Hey Jerome"

"Oh hi Rachel, can't sleep"

"Yep you"

"Same"

"Want some popcorn"

"Sure"

"I was kind of, um… wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie Pitch Perfect tomorrow at 8"

He was nervous. Ugh, here I go.

"Sure, I'd love to"

Me and Jerome pulled an all-nighter just talking. We told all of our secrets, well except for me. I can't believe his parents just left him here, that's so sad. Oh my god this cannot be happening.

Conversation with Rufus **Rachel-bold** _Rufus-italic_

"_This boy is turning you soft, just do what you do best"_

"**I can't kill him"**

"_WHAT"_

Shit, my dad was pissed

"**Yet not yet, I need to gain his heart remember"**

"_That's my girl"_

"**Yep, I got to go to school bye dad"**

"_Bye"_

That was close. Nice save. How am I gonna do this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jerome's POV

I had a really good time hanging out with Rachel last night. We told each other all of our secrets, but I think that she wasn't full out truthful. She always avoids the topic of her parents.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked in on Rachel talking on her phone.

"Okay dad I'll see you next week"

I couldn't understand what her dad was saying

"Yes in the spot, I got to go bye"

Where was she meeting her dad? I'll just follow her.

Rachel's POV

Ugh, I have to meet up with my dad next week in the "forbidden" cellar.

Why couldn't I just meet him in the woods, like I usually do.

AT DINNER

"So Rachel where were you last night. You weren't in the room" Nina asked

"Maybe she was sending messages to her mothership" Alifie said

"She was hanging out with me in the common room" said Jerome

Amber squealed "New couple!"

God, is she annoying

"Calm yourself we just talked" I said

"Sure just talked" Amber mumbled.

LATER

"It's 10 o' clock"

Great he's doing his pin dropping thing, except after, he left the house with a note saying that he will be back next week. I went upstairas and told everyone. Then they kicked me out of the room so I hung out outside of the room with a book. Ok and a taperecorder.

"Ok guys we have to start the search for it"

"What's it and why do we have to find it"

"The book of the dead it's Anubis' orders"

"Oh yeah"

Gosh she is a dumb blonde.

I got all the information I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, right now its 2:00am and im gonna write a quick chapter right now and im probably gonna write some more on the road. I know you probably don't care though. Here's the 4****th**** Chapter.**

CHAPTER 4

Tonight me and Jerome are going to see that movie Pitch Perfect. I heard that it's a pretty funny movie. I don't want to get too attached to Jerome cause you know, I have to… ya know.

I wore comfy clothes. I mean, I have to sit there for 2 hours.

(Outfit on my profile)

At the movies

The movie started and we were laughing so hard. I don't know when but Jerome put his arm around me and I didn't really mind.

We left and since the movies weren't far away, we walked home.

When we were walking, we started to make conversation.

"So, Rachel, Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, it was so funny"

"Yeah, so were almost home"  
"How do you put up with them all the time"

"There not so bad once you get to know them"

"I guess but Amber is always squealing"

"Yeah, im not even use to that"

"Well that's great news" I said sarcastically

"Yeah, so were here"

"Great"

All of a sudden, Jerome started leaning in. Oh god, he was going to kiss me.

Ok, now we are kissing. This is not my first kiss, but it was my best. Alfie opened the door screaming, "Ohhhhhhhh"

We broke the kiss and Jerome gave Alfie a death glare.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome's POV

I swear I am going to kill Alfie. I've been building up the courage to kiss Rachel all night, and when I finally do, he ruins it. Rachel looks so embarrassed. I grabbed her hand and we walked in. Amber dragged her upstairs, so she can tell her about her date. While they talked, I started to chase Alfie. He tripped and started to laugh hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh too; I mean he is literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Rachel's POV

Amber dragged me upstairs and eventually Nina and Patricia came up. Nina barged through the door with Patricia and screamed

"Oh my god you kissed!"

"Yeah" I said

"Why didn't you tell me" Amber yelled

"I don't know"

"Stop it you're torturing the poor girl" Patricia said  
"Ugh, Fine" Amber and Nina said in unison.

Rachel's POV

I've been putting off my mission for days now. My father is starting to grow impatient. You don't want to see my father when he is impatient. One time I was late on a murder; the woman was supposed to be dead the day before. My dad was so angry that he nearly beat me to death. I have a horrible scar running down from my elbow to my wrist to remind me of that day. When he was done he told me that I was lucky. I still have nightmares. Putting a bullet through someone's head is too simple for my father. He likes to torture first. See how far he can push someone until they beg for death. Then he laughs and leaves them to die slowly and painfully. As you can already tell, my father is a psychopath.

I woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare of that torture session with my father to find both Nina and Amber's beds empty. I walked downstairs to ask Jerome if he has seen them. I was worried. My dad might be behind this. He might think that this could be my motivation. Turns out I spaced out thinking about all the horrible things that could happen if they were in my father's presence.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome's POV

Rachel came down to my room to ask if I had seen Nina and Amber, she seemed really worried. She spaced out and was near tears. I told her not to worry.

"Really" she asked, her voice shaky

"Yeah don't worry; they do this all the time. Including Alfie, Patricia, and Fabian"

"Ok", her voice was getting more stable.

"Come on" I lead her into my room and she sat on my bed.

"Are you ok now?" I put my arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

We both looked at each other and kissed.

"At least we weren't interrupted this time"

"Yeah thank god" I replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked as quickly as possible. She just makes me so nervous.

"Of course you idiot"

I sighed not realizing that I was holding my breath. I was so happy that I kissed her again. She kissed back almost instantly. I was so happy at that moment. When we broke apart, I asked,

"So why were you up?"

"Nightmare"

"About?"

"My father"

Her eyes widened. She looked like she didn't mean to say it.

"What do you mean your father?" I asked concerned.

"One time we were jumped and the guys wouldn't stop hurting him and I get nightmares about it sometimes"

She wasn't telling the truth. She kept rubbing her left arm from her elbow to her wrist. I dropped the topic maybe it was sensitive to her.

"Why do you call him father? Why not call him dad?"

She looked uncomfortable about the topic. Whoops.

"Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad." She got up and left.

I sat there just thinking about what she said.


	7. Chapter 7

IN THE MORNING

Rachel's POV

Everyone left for school but Jerome. He was waiting for me. I told him to go and I would meet him there. I just wanted to think for a little bit. He reluctantly said ok and left. As I was walking, a cloth went over my mouth and I passed out.

I woke up tied to a chair and had a head ache so bad that I thought my skull was splitting.

"Why have you been stalling this mission?" I heard my father scream

I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my cheek

"I still don't believe that I have his heart yet"

"Forget his heart and trust. I want him dead!"

"I can't" I whispered so he couldn't hear. Turns out he did.

"And why not?" He screamed his face turning red from anger.

"I just can't. I don't want to do this anymore. I want out!"

I screamed in pain and my father slid his knife down my right cheek. That's going to leave a horrible scar.

"Just so you know, doing this, not killing this boy, will not help you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Sweetie, your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a boy will change anything?" venom dripping off of every word.

"No. I'm not trying to clean my ledger. That's not why I'm doing this"

"Then why" he screamed. He was getting frustrated now.

I had to get out of there. I used my pocket knife, cut the ropes, and was about to run. He grabbed me by the neck and shoved me up against the wall. Me feet were barely touching the ground.

"Is it love then?" he asked amusingly

He enjoyed seeing me squirm under his grip trying to break free for some air.

"No" I croaked out

"You're lying!" he screamed as he threw me across the room.

I stood there gasping for air. He laughed a cold evil laugh.

I tackled him and then I ran as fast as I could until I got back to the house.

As I was leaving I heard him scream, "Better watch out for you and Jerome, you never know when I'll attack".

I ran upstairs and went to the bathroom. My face was covered in blood and I felt horrible. I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't let my father hurt Jerome. I had to protect him. I lay down on my bed and took a well needed nap.

"Rachel, Rachel"

I shot up.

"Oh. Hey Jerome"

"What happened to your face? Why weren't you in school?"

"I didn't feel good after you left so I went upstairs and I got dizzy coming down and tripped. I just felt horrible so I stayed here"

Lying to him made me feel like the guiltiest person ever.

"Please stay" I begged with my puppy eyes.

"Ok fine"

I knew he would cave in everyone does.

"Thank you"

We just talked for the rest of the day.

AT DINNER

Jerome and I came down and everyone stared at us, more like at me.

"What happened to your face?" Amber screamed.

I groaned because my head started hurting again. Jerome told them what I told him and they said that they hope I feel better.

IN THE MORNING

"Has anyone seen Jerome?" I asked.

"No" they all replied.

Mara said she thought she heard the door shut this morning and that he was probably at school already.


	8. Chapter 8

THREE DAYS LATER

I walked in on a Sibuna meeting and I told them I was really worried about Jerome. That's what they were talking about.

"Do you have any ideas where he could be?"

"Do you think Rufus took him?" Amber asked

"Amber!" The rest of Sibuna screamed.

I got really nervous now.

"Guys I need to tell you something" I said

"What?" Nina asked.

"I'm his kid"

"WHAT!" they screamed

"I was sent here to kill Jerome but I couldn't do it which is why I have this" I pointed to my now scar on my face.

"Your dad did that?" Fabian asked concerned.

"Who cares she was going to kill Jerome" Alfie screamed

"But she said no" Amber reasoned

"Guys shut up!" I screamed

"Let's just get Jerome back."

"Why don't you it's not like he's gonna kill his own daughter" Patricia sneered.

"I doubt that"

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked genuinely concerned.

"One time I was late on a murder; the woman was supposed to be dead the day before. My dad was so angry that he nearly beat me to death. I have a horrible scar running down from my elbow to my wrist to remind me of that day." I showed them my scar

"When he was done he told me that I was lucky. I still have nightmares. Putting a bullet through someone's head is too simple for my father. He likes to torture first. See how far he can push someone until they beg for death. Then he laughs and leaves them to die slowly and painfully."

Jerome's POV

I was tied to a chair and all bloody. Rufus has beaten me every day that I have been here and I don't even know why. I just hope he doesn't hurt Rachel. She's all I've been thinking about.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's POV

I finally convinced them to come and help me save Jerome. He wasn't there so I told Amber to stand guard while the rest of us go in. When we walked in and saw Jerome we all gasped in horror. He was all bloody and beaten. He was covered in new blood and he was unconscious so the beating must have happened sometime in the past half hour. We untied him and woke him up. He looked so happy to see me. He ran up to me and kissed me. We broke the kiss when we heard Amber scream "Awww!"

"Amber you're supposed to be guarding the door!" Patricia screamed

"Sorry" Amber said.

When she turned around, she came face to face with my father. She yelped and ran over to us.

"Look what we have here" my father said

"My loving daughter and the Sibuna gang"

"Wait daughter" Jerome said confused

"Oh, she didn't tell you. That's not a way to start a trusting relationship. Rachel is my daughter."

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me next to him.

"Rachel is this true?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes I just kept my head down.

"Tell him the truth" my father screamed as he pulled my arm into an unpleasant angle causing a crunching noise. Nina flinched.

"Yes Jerome, it's true"

"My daughter here was hired to kill you. She never loved you. She was only using you."

"Jerome don't listen to him. I told him I wanted out. I said I couldn't kill you"

My father then stabbed my in the leg and I kneeled. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Shut up you insolent little girl"

"She's telling the truth Jerome she told us everything" Fabian said

"Really" he asked me

I nodded. I was in too much pain to talk.

I took my father down and told everyone to run. They all ran but stayed at the door. The fighting proceeded and I was winning until, he flipped me over and held a knife to my neck. I was trying desperately to hold his hand back from slitting my throat. He stabbed me in the hand and I kicked him off of me and shoved him into the wall really hard. We all ran, well I limped away.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Jerome said

"No, I'm fine"  
"Rachel you are gushing blood from your leg and there is a knife stuck in your hand"

"Fine, but if anyone asks, say we were jumped"

I started seeing spots and I started to get really dizzy.

"Rachel, Rachel are you ok?" Jerome asked concerned

Last thing I knew I passed out and he caught me before I hit the ground

I woke up in a hospital bed

"Rachel, thank god you're ok"

He hugged me really tight

"Jerome…need…to…breathe"

"Oh… right sorry"

Then he kissed me.

"Wait, you're not mad at me"

"Everyone told me what was going on. You couldn't fight you're dad. I don't blame you"  
"Thank you"  
He kissed me again

"Awww" Everyone screamed

"Not again" Jerome groaned.

THE END


End file.
